


In Memory Only

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Pam and Mal are the same person kinda, vampire turned human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: "Prompt from an Anon on Tumblr: Pam has be Maleficent all along and just doesn't remember it cause she slip her dragon and human side in half. So, when Emma kills the dragon part, Pam immediately remember who she is and becomes human again. Shit goes crazy in Bon temp as Pam tries to make her way to storybrook to get revenge."





	In Memory Only

Why is it that every time I think I have myself figured out something new comes along and I have to question it all over again? Why can’t I just be a normal vampire bitch? Fucking and killing and living my life. 

The worst part is, I don’t even feel vampire anymore. Every time I close my eyes I see something else, something I don’t want to remember. It hurts too much. I just want my life with Eric. I don’t want to be this other person.

He’ll notice. The moment I open my coffin he’ll know I’m human again. However impossible it is. I’ve failed in every aspect of my life. I can’t be a human. I can’t stay a vampire. What’s next? I’m a dragon stored under a town for 30 plus years who’s really from a magical realm but was cursed? Fuck, that was oddly specific.

I can’t stay in here much longer. I can hear him moving about, waiting for me. I can’t even squeeze my eyes shut and pretend to be asleep. I can’t stand the memories that come. I take a deep breath and push up on the top of the coffin. 

When I step out, I feel clumsy. It’s like I haven’t walked in a very long time. My vision is blurry. The air feels cold. My heartbeat is shaking my whole body every time it pumps. My legs wobble and Eric catches me. I look up and can barely see him, my human eyes can’t capture his true magnificence.

“Pam, what’s wrong?” he asks in his deep voice. It doesn’t sound as wonderful as it did, my human ears can’t appreciate it. He takes a long breath in, his nose pressed into my hair. I can feel him tense up. “How?”

I pull away and turn from him. I feel human tears pouring down my face. I wonder, briefly, if he can see them as they leave invisible trails. My eyes flutter closed instinctively to fight them off. Imagines, sounds, names. They all come back too fast to escape. I’m not who I thought I was. I probably never was Pamela Swynford Du Beaufort. 

I disgust myself. The person in these memories was weak. She was a fucking dragon and she still needed the reassurance of some little girl. My heart hurts. I’m not sure if it’s the memories of the past or the immediate memory of death. Death. The dragon is dead. A sword right through her heart.

“Emma Swan,” I feel myself whisper. Great, seems like my self-restraint went with my vampire-ness. I quickly whirl back on Eric, or as quick as a human can. “Eric, I’m going to sound crazy but I’m the human form of some fucking dragon that was just killed in a town called StoryBrooke.”

Eric laughs at me. It hurts. His face darkens and he towers over me once more. What is this feeling? Fear. “I don’t know what you did with Pam, but I will find her. And when I do; you’re dead.”

That’s it. My heart is broken. Eric doesn’t even think I’m me. I feel like Sookie as I storm out of there. Fine. I’ll go to StoryBrooke and make them all pay for ruining my perfect life. I want them all dead! Especially Emma Swan.

My stomach makes the most unpleasant sound. Oh, right, humans have to eat. And are slow as fuck. I climb into my car and head off to the only place I know how to get to; Merlotte’s. Little things bounce around in my head as I drive. First of all; who I am. Maleficent. That’s rich. I’m some glorified Disney character. Second; how the fuck did I end up with Eric then?

I don’t know the answer to that one. Merlotte’s is farther than I remember. Or maybe I’m so distracted I passed it…No, there it is. I pull off the highway into the little parking lot and park out of the way. If my stomach wasn’t making sounds I probably would think of some excuse to turn around and leave. 

I forgot how god awful it feels to be human-hungry. I get out of the car and stomp right into the little shithole. It’s busier than I expected. I regret not changing into something…normal? I look down at my pajamas: a pink, fuzzy sweatsuit. Because everyone dresses in all one colour. Come on, Pam…Mal…whoever you are! You’re human, just like the rest of them. They have no reason to hate you.

“Pam?” Fucking Sookie! Why does that bitch always show up? Fucking fairy. Mind reading…fairy…oh shit. “Pam, what happened?” 

Fucking great. She is just as panicked as I am. And my fucking mouth won’t work. It’s complicated and urgh fuck I don’t even know how to explain this fucking shit!

Sookie takes my hand and leads me over to the service alley. Obviously, she heard that. She takes my other hand and concentrates. I can feel her pulling all my stupid fucking memories to the front. She knows it all. Tears start down my face again as I realize that Sookie fucking Stackhouse is the only person in the entire world who knows me as well, if not better than, I know myself.

“Ok,” she finally says. She starts shaking her head side to side, like she’s having an argument with someone I can’t see. “Looks like you and I are going on a road trip.”

“The fuck we are!” Fuck. Words just come out. I roll my eyes and try to breathe through the tears. “What makes you think I want you to come with me? Or that I’m even going?”

Sookie smiles. That stupid fucking smile that makes Eric melt in her hand. I want to punch her. I want to punch myself. “Someone has to get you to StoryBrooke in one piece. We’ll figure this out.” She hugs me. It’s warm and strange, but I don’t hate it. “And then I can vouch for you to Eric.” She pulls back to look into my eyes. It feels like she looks into my heart and soul, I can’t escape her. “I’ll make him understand. And then we’ll see about you being this scary dragon bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot. That's the end. If you want more feel free to write it.


End file.
